


Doubling Time

by AnonymousElement



Series: Metall/u/rgy [36]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousElement/pseuds/AnonymousElement





	

Thallium stretched her arms out in the warm sunlight, a comfortable breeze rustling through the trees. Living in the city, she almost forgot what it was like to have so much empty space surround her. 

Polonium and her had come out to the countryside once more to visit Thallium's mother, and while they were there Thallium decided to take the opportunity to visit her friend Potassium and Potassium's girlfriend, Nitrogen. It was a warm day and Thallium didn't mind walking; as she did she found that all of the worn roads remained in her memory.

She was shaken from her reverie by a car pulling up next to her, and was met with the familiar and smiling face of Potassium leaning from the window.

~

Once back at Nitrogen's, Potassium began asking Thallium questions about how she had been while Nitrogen set out some food. Thallium didn't know Nitrogen as well as Potassium, but found it very pleasant to talk to her. 

"Are leftovers okay?" Nitrogen asked, "I'm afraid it's all we have right now." 

"That's fine! Thank you," replied Thallium gratefully. 

"So," Potassium began asking slyly once Nitrogen was out of earshot, "Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Thallium blushed and looked to the side, thinking of how she should answer. 

"Um...well, you know..."

Potassium laughed, dispelling Thallium's hesitance. Thallium smiled along with her. _This is just like how it was back when she had first arrived from the city_ , she thought. 

"They're missing out, then," Potassium concluded just as Nitrogen returned. 

"What's so funny?" she asked. 

Time passed quickly as the three of them talked, Thallium telling Potassium about school and her friends, and Potassium letting her know how things had been here outside the city. 

"Auntie and mom should be done chatting by now," Thallium finally said, checking her phone.

"Too bad you couldn't stay longer. Right, Nitro?" asked Potassium. 

"Yes," Nitrogen agreed, "It was nice to see you again, Thallium."

"Oh," Thallium remembered, "I'll tell Sodium that you said 'hi' next time I see her at school!" 

"Sure, thanks," Potassium smiled. 

"And," Thallium cautiously continued, "If there's anything that you want to tell your mother, I could tell Sodium that too."

Nitrogen threw a wary glance towards Potassium. There was a long pause, and then Potassium scoffed.

"There's nothing that I want to say to her." 

Thallium frowned, but Potassium was just getting started. 

"Thanks, but no. If I wanted to contact her, I would. You of all people should understand how I feel, right?" 

"Potassium..." Nitrogen urged, but was ignored.

"I have nothing to do with that woman anymore. In fact, I don't even really care if I ever see her agai-" 

Potassium's miniature rant was interrupted by Thallium slapping her across the face. Potassium held her fingers to her cheek, partly in shock, and Thallium's gaze was turned towards the floor. An awkward silence hung in the air. 

"Thallium," Nitrogen said calmly, "Why don't we go make some tea while we wait for your aunt?" 

Thallium nodded wordlessly, and Nitrogen guided her out of the room, leaving a frozen Potassium standing alone.

~

Thallium quietly got into Polonium's car, sitting beside her aunt. 

"Is everything all right?" Polonium asked, noticing the expression on her face. 

"Yeah, I'm just tired." 

Polonium stroked her niece's hair, and Thallium felt herself become at ease. 

"Let's go home," Polonium said.


End file.
